


Vampiro Extraterrestre Chronicles

by Calligraphy



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Embarrassing Family, Feels, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mexican Courtship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I present to you all an array of short slash stories centered around Superman(Hernan Guerra) and Batman(Kirk Langstrom) from DC's newest alternate universe Elseworlds, or Justice League Gods & Monsters. Please enjoy my work! And if you have any requests at all, the limit of which is three per person, please let me know in the comments.</p><p>I also welcome corrections on my Spanish words/translations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Gift, Big Meaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk notices that Hernan has been very depressed since the destruction of his childhood ship that brought him to Earth. So the vampire decides to present his lover with a surprise.

Though he never said it, Kirk knew that Hernan was sad about having tossed his childhood ship and seeing it blow up. Just before he went to bed he would often see his lover look where the ship used to be with a sad expression. Once Kirk even saw him crying. The pseudo vampire couldn't stand seeing his lover so melancholy. He knew that he had to do something to try and cheer him up. Then one day, while he went out grocery shopping, Kirk saw a pottery shop and an idea struck him. And the anniversary of Hernan's arrival to Earth coming up tomorrow would work in his favor. So the next day Kirk had Waller make up some serious state of emergency in Central America to keep Hernan out of the penthouse. Kirk was in his lab working meticulously on his project. He wanted it to be absolutely perfect for Hernan. Finally after over four hours of labor Kirk's project was finished. And not a moment too soon, for Hernan just came up through the elevator. Kirk picked up his project and rushed to the living room to greet the Kryptonian.  
  
"Some state of emergency that was. I know that its sad to see a kitten stuck in a tree but to have me get _every_ single one in the whole damn country out of the trees was ridiculous." Hernan groaned and took off his coat, then looked up to see Kirk and smiled tenderly at him. " _Hola, querido._ You won't believe what crazy mission Amanda sent me on."  
  
"I can only imagine." Kirk said as he walked up to Hernan, his hands behind his back.  
  
"What are you hiding behind your back?" Hernan asked.  
  
"A present." The pseudo vampire replied.  
  
"Oh? What sort of present? Is it the kind that I get to take great pleasure in unwrapping off you?" Hernan asked with a suggestive grin. Despite himself Kirk blushed and shook his head.  
  
"No. At least not tonight. Do you remember what day this is?" Kirk asked.  
  
"How can I forget? Its the day that I came to Earth. I managed to celebrate it a bit with pappa and Valentina when I passed by my hometown in Mexico." Hernan replied.  
  
"That's nice. But no celebration is totally complete without a special present." Kirk said then held out his project.  
  
Hernan's eyes grew to the size of the emblem on his belt. In Kirk's hands was a clay statuette of his spaceship. From the shape to the very color it looked like a miniature replica. The Kryptonian felt a familiar tingle in his eyes and it wasn't long before tears cascaded down his face. Hernan reached his large, calloused hands out and gently took the statuette from Kirk's hands. He has never felt so touched since Lex gave him the original files from his ship. But what he felt was a great deal more than simple appreciation. When he looked at Kirk and saw him smile warmly Hernan felt like love hit him all over again. Hernan sat the statuette on the coffee table and then stood before Kirk with just an inch keeping them apart. He moved his hands to Kirk's goggles and slowly took them off to see those ruby red eyes. Hernan's own blue eyes were still crying as he gazed at Kirk. The pseudo vampire reached his own hand up to wipe away Hernan's tears and smiled at him even more. Hernan then finally took Kirk in his arms and held him closely.  
  
_"Gracias, querido. Muchas gracias."_ Hernan thanked as he held onto Kirk as if he was all that kept him afloat. Kirk happily returned the hug and pressed a kiss to Hernan's rugged cheek.  
  
_"De nada."_ Kirk said in a sweet voice that he only used for his lover.  
  
The two simply stood there hugging for ten minutes before they retired to bed. The next day Hernan sat a pedestal table where his old ship used to be to place his statuette ship. And Kirk installed a protective shield around it so that no one will ever destroy it. The couple spent the rest of the day making love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at trying out the pairing of Hernan/Kirk from DC's newest movie Justice League: Gods & Monsters. I hope that you all enjoy it. And also, Vampiro Extraterrestre is Spanish for "alien vampire". It seemed like an appropriate pairing name. Also included are the translations of the Spanish words Hernan speeks; 
> 
> Hola, querido. = Hello, beloved. 
> 
> Gracias, querido. Muchas gracias. = Thank you, beloved. Thank you very much.


	2. Windows to Your Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of people hate a certain feature about themselves for a different reason. Hernan and Kirk both hated the same feature on themselves for a different reason. But they liked one another's features for the same reason; because they love each other.

No one knew this, not even his own family, but Hernan Guerra absolutely hated his eyes. Its very surprising to hear given how prideful Hernan is but whenever he looked in the mirror he just wished he could burn out the eyeballs that stared back at him with his heat vision. Why would he wish for such a thing? Growing up Hernan's blue eyes were the only thing that set him apart from his brown eyed peers in El Paso. It proved that he wasn't, nor would he ever be, a real member of his adopted heritage. The kids would tease him relentlessly which would often find his parents or older sister Valentina having to rush to Hernan's rescue. Even as he got older some of the people in his village would still give him those judgmental stares. And even with his monumental confidence he still felt insecure whenever he looked at his baby blues. Of all the resembling features he got from his biological father Hernan wished that he never got Zod's eyes. He wished that Zor-El would have been his father as planned so he could have his brown eyes. Then he would be able to fit in at his village in El Paso and actually look like he belonged. But instead he got eyes that forever marked him as an outcast, and Hernan couldn't hate them more. And for the longest time Hernan thought no one would understand his woes, since he felt he was the only person in the world who actually hated their own eye color. But little did he know that someone else actually hated their eye color too. And it was someone very close to him.

It was Kirk Langstrom. The reason why Kirk hated his eyes wasn't because of their sensitivity to overexposure of sunlight, the way they would turn into their "heat seeking" vision whenever he saw blood or even the fact that his pupils had turned into permanent slits. And unlike Hernan, Kirk didn't hate his eyes growing up. He hated them when he looked into that broken mirror in Crime Alley after he took his first blood from one of the men who tried to assault him. After that Kirk hated his eyes because they were the first things of his change that he noticed. He also hated them because they were the same color of red as the blood his vampire instincts makes him drink. It was one of the reasons why Kirk is almost never seen without wearing his goggles, because he didn't want anyone else to see his literally blood-shot eyes. Another reason Kirk kept on his goggles was because his eyes had become more expressive. While his face would remain stoic his eyes were loquacious and revealed all of the emotions he kept hidden from others to see. No matter how hard he practiced at changing this the red eyes would not be silenced and hide away the emotions that shined in them. So to both protect his true sensitive nature and add a bit of intimidation to his look Kirk made his special Ruby Quartz goggles, using them as a knight would his shield while his fangs were the sword striking those who got too close. Yes, Kirk truly hated his eye color.  
  
However while Hernan hated his ice blue eyes and Kirk loathed his own lava red eyes, they each adored one another's eye color. The first time Kirk met Hernan down by Gotham Docks that night ten years ago, he noticed the piercing blue eyes right away that seemed to bore into his soul. And likewise Hernan noticed the red eyes that shined like little suns through the dense fog at the end of the dock. It was a collision unlike any other because rather than colliding with fists the meeting of eyes collided with emotions. Unspoken words and unasked questions were all being discussed at once through the eyes of one alien and a human turned vampire. And as the relationship between Hernan and Kirk progressed from victim and savior to allies, to friends and finally lovers they would tell each other why they loved their eye colors.  
  
For Hernan, the reason was because Kirk's eyes reminded him of the delicious chili peppers he used to harvest every season with his family in El Paso. And for Kirk, his reason was because Hernan's eyes reminded him of bright meteors that scattered across the sky in a gorgeous shower. Adding their reasoning was the fact that Kirk's favorite color was blue and Hernan's was red. So while they would each look at their own eyeballs with disdain in the mirror, they looked into one another's eyes with great tenderness. And the World's Fiercest had no trouble telling each other that.  
  
"Hernan?" Kirk spoke to his lover, as they laid in the king sized bed together.  
  
"Yeah?" Hernan replied in question.  
  
"I just wanted to say...you have beautiful eyes." The vampire said and looked at the alien hero with a loving expression he only used for him. Hernan looked down at Kirk and gave a soft smile and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Glad you think so, but your eyes are even more beautiful Kirk." Hernan said.

And so that night Kirk Langstrom and Hernan Guerra went to sleep, closing eyes that they were now content to have all thanks to tender words from one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was inspired more or less randomly, but I hope that you all enjoy it anyway.


	3. Candy Corny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hernan let's his inner child shine when Halloween comes, and he decides to celebrate it by passing out Halloween candy along with Kirk. However the former scientist won't play ball. Luckily Hernan knows a thing or two about twisting a stubborn bat's wing.

Superman. Lor-Zod. Man of Steel. Hernan Guerra went by many names to many people. Some names were official that most everyone called him, other names were bad nicknames people referred to him as and the few names of intimate meaning were used only by his family, friends and Kirk. But of all the names he goes by no one ever thought to call the Mexican extraterrestrial this; Hernan Guerra, Man-Child from Krypton.

Why would Hernan have such a name? Well because he has a hidden inner child. While he is articulate, mature and often times uncensored in most cases Hernan can be just as big of a dork as another other person. From a stamp collecting to watching classic 50's cartoons, the Man of Steel is without a doubt a man child. Naturally though he doesn't reveal this side to his enemies and he certainly doesn't reveal it to President Waller, Lex or that ruthlessly pesky reporter Lois Lane. The only people privy to Hernan's less than mature side of his personality are his family, Bekka and Kirk. This can be said especially for Kirk because of two good reasons. One, he also has a childish side of his own as he still monograms his clothing and even keeps a collection of marbles. And two, the pseudo vampire usually gets involved with Hernan's dorky activities. The latest one that Hernan was trying to get him in on was dressing up in costume and passing around candy for all the little children for Halloween. However even Kirk's inner child stopped at dressing in costume and being a Santa Claus for candy. He would much rather stay at home, play some relaxing new age music and read his latest issue of "Nocturnal Wonders" magazine. But Hernan wasn't going to let Kirk off that easily without putting up a good round of begging.  
  
" _Por favor, mis alas de cuero!"_ Hernan pleaded for what was probably the twentieth time.  
  
"No." Kirk replied for what may have also been the twentieth time as he turned to the next page of his magazine, looking at a picture of a meadow of moon flowers under the light of a full moon with keen interest.  
  
"Oh come now, Kirk. Surely you can't say that you don't find the thought of dressing up for a reason besides saving the world from impending destruction on a regular basis even the littlest bit tempting." Hernan said.  
  
"I most surely can say that, Hernan. I'm in and out of skin tight leather just about every day, and have to endure it whenever its a hot day. For one night I'd like to wear my pajama shorts and t-shirt and be comfortable." Kirk stated.  
  
"We can always find you a costume with room to fit, _querido._ And besides this is the perfect chance to show people that the Justice League has truly changed and that we aren't a group of merciless killers." The Mexican extraterrestrial said.  
  
"We already showed that when we stopped killing and just humiliate and or emotionally scar criminals for life." Kirk said in a deadpan tone.  
  
"Hm. It seems like I can't say anything to convince you to change your mind." Hernan said, his voice sounding resigned to defeat.  
  
"Nope." The pseudo vampire said simply.  
  
"Not even if I were to, oh I don't know...mention to Bekka that you once tried on her cape and helmet when she was out of the penthouse?" Hernan asked and grinned widely when Kirk looked at him with red eyes bulging with horror.  
  
"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Kirk spoke.  
  
"Wouldn't I, Kirk? And if you don't think I have proof, let me remind you that I don't keep a smartphone equipped with a camera just to take selfies with my adoring public." Hernan said and held out his cellphone.  
  
In less than an hour after that, Kirk found himself flying in the air dressed as the Phantom of the Opera while Hernan flew beside him dressed as a classic depiction of San La Muerte. All through the night they passed out candy to trick or treaters to Metropolis, Gotham and Star City. Though Kirk felt a tad mortified he had to admit that it was nice to see children actually smile at him and run towards him instead of looking at him fearfully and running away. And Hernan was glad to enjoy his favorite holiday with the person he adored most. After they finished their candy delivering rounds the heroes returned to the penthouse where Hernan revealed a particularly decadent treat he had just for Kirk. And the pseudo vampire happily accepted it, then gave Hernan his own special treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, mis alas de cuero. = Please, my leather wings. 
> 
> Querido = Beloved 
> 
> This was a request for my friend and fellow writer WarriorNun. Happy Hallow's Eve, deary!


	4. Exotic Drunkenness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hernan does a sweet gesture and give Kirk some of his blood when he doesn't have any around. But soon the good intention quickly takes a bad direction. Apparently vampires and Kryptonian blood don't mix...

“I can't believe you did this, Hernan! I can't go on a self-discovering intergalactic journey without hearing about shit like this!” Bekka exclaimed in anger.  
  
“Well excuse me for interrupting your great odyssey, Jason, but this shit you're hearing happens to be an emergency! And it's not like I knew it would happen!” Hernan snapped back.  
  
As you can see, the two thirds of the Dark Trinity are at odds. And you're probably wondering why since Hernan and Bekka usually get along. It all began when Hernan did something with unforeseen consequences. Like he said, he didn't know that this would happen. Now you're probably wonder what _'this'_ was. Well _'this'_ was a situation revolving around Kirk. The vampire was so tired from patrols in Gotham that he he just passed out when he returned to the penthouse in Metropolis the next morning. And unfortunately he forgot to go and get blood from the local blood bank or make some synthetic plasma. Equally unfortunate is that bad guys are learning their lesson and not committing crime so they don't end up on the menu of the Batman bloody buffet. Kirk was pretty moody without any blood in his system, and as a woman the irony of that wasn't lost on Waller when Hernan told her this after she inquired about the pseudo vampire grumbling in the background during their last conversation. Anyway Hernan decided to do his amor a solid and drain a wine glass amount of his blood for Kirk to drink. He was very grateful to Hernan and happily drank down the wine glass.  
  
But then, after about twenty minutes, Hernan began to notice that Kirk was acting...strangely.

He would giggle at random moments, he swayed around and his words seem to jumble into gibberish when he would speak. It took at least five more minutes for Hernan to realize what the strange acts all meant; insobriety. Kirk Langstrom aka Batman was **drunk.** Once he came to this realization the Mexican hero speedily flew into the living to try and get him to take a home remedy for intoxication but was greeted to a horrifying sight of no vampire. Lord only knows what Kirk would do in his hammered state! He then went to the lab to search for Kirk, but no dice. He looked out on the balcony, still no Kirk. He even checked the pockets of his hung up coat since he knows that his lover likes to turn into his small bat form and take a nap in there. Again he lucked out. So Hernan sent an emergency call to Bekka and Lex to immediately return to Earth and help. He was so desperate that he even called Steve Trevor immediately afterwards.  
  
“So let me get this straight; you called me away from my apartment while I was in my favorite, have used it so rarely that it's practically brand new recliner at eleven PM at night while I'm watching my classic mystery stories because you can't find your batty boyfriend after you literally got him drunk off you?” Steve asked with a grumpy expression while disinterestedly looking through a closet.  
  
“Yes! Now quit asking stupid questions and keep looking!” Hernan exclaimed in distress as he lifted the couch in the hopes that he would find the former scientist but to no avail.

“I always knew from analysis of your files, Hernan, that Kryptonian biology is highly different from human biology. Although I never once anticipated that it could make a modern day vampire intoxicated.” Lex commented as he used the scan feature of his chair to try and locate Kirk within the penthouse.

“Well after this is over I'm sure going to want a drink, only I'll skip the Latino Plasma special.” Bekka snarked as she flicked through the many security cameras from **Nosferatu's** feed. Then her eyes widened when she saw something. “Wow...”  
  
“What's the mater, gingersnap?” Steve asked.  
  
“It's late at night Steve, and you've had a long day of work, so I'm going to pretend you called me that out of exhaustion. But anyway, you won't believe what I found.” Bekka said.  
  
“You found Kirk!?” Hernan asked hopefully, popping out from behind the bar after an unsuccessful search of his lover there.  
  
“Oh yeah, I found him. But...” The war goddess trailed off.  
  
“But what, Bekka?” Lex asked as he came over and looked at the camera feed, then his old eyes rose in shock. “Oh my.”  
  
“You guys are acting like you're looking at a back alley plastic surgery. What's so shocking about...?” But Steve's question stopped short when he came over to get a look at the video displayed on the cameras and his mouth was left hung open. “Holy cow.”  
  
“Given what we're looking at Steve I don't think that 'holy' is the appropriate term.” Bekka deadpanned.  
  
“Well is it Kirk or not?!” Hernan asked urgently and walked over to look at the hard light screen, only to gasp after being left stunned by what he just saw.  
  
Bekka found Kirk, alright. But it was what she didn't find that left the men plus woman shocked. It was clothes...Kirk was performing a strip tease on a lamp post just outside the Hall of Justice with nothing on but his wedge heels from his costume, his goggles and thankfully some underwear. However it was the black thong Hernan got him last month. What made it even worse was that a medium to large sized crowd of men and women were surrounding him with smartphones whipped out and Hernan knew it wasn't to call 911.  
  
“For what it's worth Hernan he is impressively flexible, and you should enjoy that before you end up like me and the closest you get to an erection is by looking up the definition.” Lex said.  
  
Immediately the Mexican hero zipped from the group so fast it was like he teleported, grabbing his coat as he did so. Bekka, Steve and Lex watched the live video feed with great amusement as Hernan used his coat to shield Kirk from the eyes of his new fans and fried all of the smartphones the crowd had with his heat vision. Come the morning Kirk would be laid up on the couch with a pack of ice on his forehead, groaning from the pain of his hangover. Later on Bekka and Lex showed up and “helpfully” pointed out to Hernan that while he did destroy most of the smartphones recording Kirk he actually missed frying one. And the proof was in the video on MeTube that reached a record three million and counting hits in ten hours while also getting re-blogged on various social media websites over fifteen thousand times.

The poor vampire was very embarrassed to put it lightly. Then when Steve called to say that Kirk missed his calling as an “entertainer” Hernan made sure not to miss the special agent's cellphone as his heat vision melted it into goo. He also took the precautionary measure of ripping out the lamp post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's why we drink responsibly, folks. X3 I figured it's been too long since I updated this and so you guys deserve this little treat. It's been an idea I've had for a long time anyway. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
